Last faithful
by TheSevenArchangels
Summary: They betrayed. They lost their faith, because they didn't think the humanity should be left without punishment for destruction it was causing. They didn't understand, but I did. How can there be creation without destruction? However, I'm not suprised I understood, for I am the Destruction itself. AU; pairing not decided; rated M for Kanda's mouth and possible violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. Firstly, this is going to be AU. It will somehow follow D. Gray-man story line, but some (a lot of) major things are gonna be different, so just cope with it. Let's see, how can I turn a good plot into a shitty story. (Also, first fanfic, don't be too cruel when you're reviewing this AND I'm not from English speaking nation, so there's probably gonna be a some (a lot) of mistakes.)**

 **Prologue – The story of the Noah**

 _The message from the past said that the Noah betrayed and turned on humanity. But that was never the full truth. Yes, the Noah betrayed the God, but a little important detail has been removed "Twelve (1) betrayed, but one remained loyal", because of the Thirteenth, who thought it would be better if people didn't know one Noah remained. It would've comlicated a lot of things._

 _When the twelve turned their backs on the God, Thirteenth flew to the Heavens. Legends say he was crying the whole time, because of the family he's lost. God, seeing the pain Thirteenth was in, told him there was a small chance for them to be saved, but it must've been him to kill/exorcise them, if they were to have this chance._

 _When Adam a.k.a. Millenium Earl started to create akuma, God told Thirteenth to create a weapon for humankind to defend themselves. And so the Thirteenth created the Innocence or the "Crystal of God" if you like. He made it from his own power and for it to keep that power he had to chain himself to it, becoming it's major weakness, but also it's major power "the Heart of innocence". It could be said he split himself in 109 pieces, his soul – the power source – residing in the Heart, the heart shaped innocence with a red glow unlike the others, which had green one._

 _And so the first Great holy war began. Exorcists bonded with innocence to borrow it's power to fight the Noah. Thirteenth however wasn't able to find anyone who was strong enough to manifest and more importantly withstand his power, so only thing he could do was watch from the sidelines._

 _Then the war just ended one day, without a warning. An exorcist who many thought held the Heart defeated and killed the Earl. But because it wasn't the Thirteenth himself to destroy them, the souls of the Noah weren't purified, instead they escaped and said that after ten thousand years they are going to return._

 _Thirteenth then went into a hibernation along with the rest of the innocences, waiting for the next chance to save his family.  
_

 **-Line break-**

 **10000 years later, somewhere in Europe** _  
_

A dim red light inside an uknown cave suddenly shined brighter, like it never did before. A quiet melody could be heard from the heart shaped crystal. Soul inside of it shook a little and slowly started to wake up. And then the Thirteenth, the Noah of destruction, Musician and the Crown Clown opened his eyes after for the first time in ten millenia.

"It's time," were the first words to leave his mouth.

 **Soooooo…Like it? Hate it? I blame the plot bunny jumping all over my head.**

 **(1) For those who don't know, Devitto and Jasdero (am I writing this right?) were originaly one Noah, so if the Fourteenth existed in that time, he would actualy be the Thirteenth. (Well...at least I think...I saw a picture with _twelve_ Noah on it, saying it was the original Noah family. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't find the last one.)**

 **Also this is only a prolog, actual chapters are (hopefully) gonna be longer and cover image is doesn't exist right now, but there will be one (someday).**

 **Have a nice day! *TheSevenArchangels***


	2. Accommodator? Not exactly…

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I had a little (read big) problem with the plot which lead to a massive writers block. I wrote this chapter twice before and had to rewrite it, because it made the story go in a direction I did not want. Also, you can take this as a Christmas present. But enough of me trying to find excuses for my laziness and on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned D. Gray-man I would not be writing this fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 2 – Accommodator? Not exactly…**

 **3rd POV**

Crown was really desperate. He had been searching for compatible person for ten years now and he _still_ hasn't found even a single sign of one! He was starting to be afraid that everything will repeat itself.

He screamed a silent scream of frustration as he flew across the sky. No! It won't be like last time! He'll make sure it won't!

Finding a compatible person isn't as easy as some would make you believe. Accommodator need to be compatible with both his body and soul, because of multiple reasons. For example you would find a compatible soul, but the body of said soul would be too weak to be capable of fighting. When a soul wasn't compatible, then in the best cases the Innocence wouldn't be able to activate, in the worst case the host would implode or explode or…well you get the idea.

But Crown found a little loop-hole in this. The sole reason why Innocence can't just enter a dead or any other body without a soul and take over, is because even if it has a level of self-awareness, it certainly isn't near the level of a human being, thus it wouldn't be capable to function by itself. Only exceptions are the Heart itself, which houses the 'soul' of Thirteenth and a piece of Innocence called Apocryphos, which is supposed to guard it. Apocryphos is even more special, because he has his own body – a present from god – even if it looks a little creepy…and disturbing.

So Crown only had to find a compatible body, easy enough…except it's not. Evidently his power is too much to be housed by anyone and it was beginning to piss hi…wait what's that?! It was weak and unstable but it was there, a signal! There was a person capable of housing him not far away from here! With light coming from his crystalline body burning even brighter from happiness he moved faster than before, speeding in the general direction of the signal.

Well…it wasn't exactly what he was expecting. He thought he was prepared for everything, but he sure as hell was _not_ _prepared_ for a still developing fetus in a ragged looking mother's womb to be the only thing on this planet capable of housing him. For a moment he though his senses were failing him, but the signal was still there. Oh whatever, he was not going to look a gifted horse in mouth, this was basically a miracle. Although he was a little sorry for the poor soul he was going to steal body from…

 **Meanwhile in Heaven**

"What do you mean our rebirth isn't going to take place?!" yelled a fat man garbed in expensive looking clothes.

"I'm sorry mister Henry, but the body you were supposed to have had been already taken by somebody else. I'm sorry but I can do nothing about it," said angel responsible for people waiting for rebirth.

"We've waited in purgatory for ages and you refuse to give us what we deserve?! We're a king **2**! We'll get what…"

"Mister Henry, you are not a king anymore and even if you were, I'm much higher in hierarchy, so would you mind to shut up?! I'm starting to lose patience, so please go back to the damn purgatory, father-knows you still need it. If you look closer I think you'll find at least one of your wives down there. I'm quite sure that Miss Catherine is also waiting there. How about you go greet her?"

"NOOOOOOO!"

 **Back with Crown**

He waited until the woman fell asleep before entering her body and then merging with the infant. Crown's crystal body merged with child's still incomplete heart while his consciousness began to work on the body's looks. Yes, it was selfish and it would make Earl's life a whole lot easier as he would recognize him without problem, but he didn't want to look like any other child from neighborhood. He wanted to look like himself.

He carefully changed the genes while he blessed his luck for entering the body so early in its development, such changes wouldn't have been possible if he was about to be born. He made it so that his hair would be silvery white and his eyes molten silver. He couldn't afford to have his skin black and white **1** like before so he settled on pale skin tone native to England. He also couldn't afford to have the seven crosses on his forehead, as it would just look unnatural. Lastly he tweaked a little with the bone structure, but not much.

With that final upgrade he was satisfied. All he had to do now was to wait.

As it turned out, just waiting was pretty boring. Crown soon found himself browsing through his mother's memories. It wasn't all sunshine and unicorns. Apparently Margaret, which was his mother's name, grew up at streets and lived there for great part of her life. A few years ago she finally found a job and later bought a small rundown flat in the slums.

What disturbed him was that his existence was a result of her being raped in some back alley, when she was walking home.

Shame that she hasn't seen that pigs face clearly, he would have found the man and tortured him, then healed him, then tortured him again, then healed him again, then tor…ok, it's time to stop. Deep, slow breaths, count to ten…Oh maybe a too much of his siblings had rubbed of him. But still he would make that excuse for a man beg for death!

It saddened him to think that such a good person met such a fate. He'll make sure to give her everything she wanted in heaven, she deserved it.

 **Margaret POV**

Why is fate so cruel to me? What have I ever done to deserve this? I barely have enough money to sustain myself, I can't take care of a child! Not that I blame the baby, it isn't its fault, but I am just so angry and devastated. My visions of better life and dream of finding a true love to give my virginity to shattered! I'm going to be fired, I can't work while pregnant, it's one of the rules. Ah…I guess I'll just cross the bridge when I get there, just like I always did and will always do.

 **3rd POV**

Few months passed and nothing worth mentioning happened. Margaret still managed to go to work, but it was clear that she wouldn't be able to soon. Crown was glad that unlike normal parasitic Innocence, he didn't need that much nutrients sustaining him, so his mother was still capable of sustaining herself with almost same quantity of food.

After two more weeks Margaret gave up her job and was forced to spend the money she spared over the years.

Nothing else happened to the day of his birth, well, if you didn't count his mother falling deeper and deeper into poverty. Later, when somebody asked him how being born felt, he said it was damn uncomfortable. How would you feel, if you were pushed through a narrow canal in complete darkness? He was lucky he didn't develop claustrophobia from that experience. And then some idiot smacked his back a few times! This really made him want to cry…

 **Margaret POV**

Oh god. Damn, shit, fuck, it hurts. It hurts like hell! Is this some kind of punishment? What did I do? Tell me, what did I do?!

I don't know, how long it took, but in the end I did it! I survived a labor!…The baby. What about my baby?! I was about to start panicking, but then I heard a loud cry.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy. He is strong and will survive, if you take a good care of him. Now…about my payment…"

…You just had to ruin it, didn't you? Such joyous moment and you had to ruin it by asking for payment?! Grrr…

"It's on the table. And now give me my baby."

When I was finally given my son, my breathing stopped for a second. He was beautiful. With tufts of white hair covering his head and silver eyes staring at me with wonder, he looked like a little angel.

"Allen. Your name will be Allen, my little angel."

 **1\. I think I owe people explanation about this particular piece of information. You see, I didn't want the original look of Noah to be the same like the one they have now, so I tweaked with it a little and came up with this. Behold!**

 **Their skin is black with white tattoos. For example Crown's/Allen's most prominent tattoo is on his right arm, which is completely white. (Take coloring of Crown clown, but reverse the colors and put it on another arm.)**

 **They all have silver eyes, but different hair colors.**

 **About the seven crosses, instead of being scars, they are more like little gemstones with different colors. For example Crown's/Allen's are green like Innocence, but Road's used to be purple.**

 **2.I'm kinda curious if anybody will try to find out which king I was talking about. If somebody does or already knows, I deeply apologize if I offended you by my inaccuracy (To be honest I only looked at one article about him).**

 **Have a nice day! *TheSevenArchangels***


	3. All good things come to an end

**Hey! I'm not dead! I finally managed to write the second chapter and am quite proud. Even though I still am ashamed that it takes me so much time to upload, but I'm getting better. It "only" took me four month now, while it was around half a year last time and the chapter is double the size. So yeah, I'm doing better.**

 **Chapter 3 – All good things come to an end**

Crown was the youngest of the Noah, so he was used to having a large family caring about him. When they disappeared, he felt empty and alone. And he still felt like that even now, but these feelings weren't as powerful and soul crushing as they used to be. He now had someone to call family again. He wasn't all alone anymore.

"Say ah…" said Margaret as she put a spoon to his mouth.

Even though he liked being a child again, this was one of reasons he wished to have his adult body back. He could feed himself goddammit! He could do it even with his small baby hands! But of course he couldn't tell that to his mom, he was only seven months old after all.

He opened his mouth obediently and swallowed food given to him, whatever it was. It didn't really have any taste so he couldn't tell, but it did keep him full and alive, so he ate it anyway.

"That's my good boy. Okay, one last spoon, say ah…"

After she finished feeding him, she carried him to his bed while petting his back until he let out a small burp. She tucked him in and sang a quiet lullaby as he slowly fell asleep.

Margaret POV

Allen is such a perfect baby, he doesn't make any noise unless he wants something and is content with me just being around me. He doesn't even complain about the bad food, which he should as a baby, or maybe it's just that he doesn't know any better.

But I'm getting worried, I do not have much money left and even though I make some by stitching clothes, it's not nearly enough. I don't know what to do.

3rd POV

Allen (I'll be referring to him by this name from now on) knew something was bothering his mother. She looked worried all the time and would sometimes cry when she thought he was asleep. Once he even heard her praying to god, asking what to do.

It pained him to know that this was all because of him, well it was not _his_ fault that he was born, but it _was_ him who ate the food and wore the clothes she had to buy for him. He felt guilt every time he saw how his mother ate smaller and smaller portions, yet his stayed the same. He was sure she was starving, but she still smiled at him, played with him and never complained about it.

He knew she would not be able to go on like this much longer. And he was right, it only took another half a month for his portion to get smaller as well. His mother looked like a walking copse by then, her cheeks sunken, bones clearly visible underneath he skin and her eyes dull, almost lifeless. She cried more often.

Then one evening, instead of putting him to sleep, she carefully wrapped Allen in a blanket and ran outside with him pressed firmly against her chest. (She had made that blanket for him a few months ago, it was a patchwork of differently colored fabrics, but if was made with love and he really liked it.) Allen couldn't quite discern how long she carried him as his body was already half asleep at the time, but it had to be at least for ten minutes. Suddenly she stopped and looked at him with sorrowful eyes. Then she started crying.

"M-my beautiful a-angel…I'm s-so sorry…I c-can't take care of y-you anymore…I-I don't w-want you to d-die. P-please forgive m-me."

She slowly lied him down on the porch of what he assumed was an orphanage. Quietly she added: "I will w-work hard and t-take you b-back someday. N-no matter w-where you end up. Remember t-that mommy loves you."

She kissed him on forehead one last time before knocking loudly on the door and fleeing. Allen knew something like this would happen a long time ago, yet he still wasn't prepared when the moment came. He lost his family once again and it still hurt even though he knew his mother had no other choice, if she wanted to keep him alive.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice door opening nor did he notice being picked up and carried inside. And so began the worst part of Allen's childhood.

Five years later

Nobody liked him and Allen knew it. For the adult he was just another hungry kid to take care of. For other children he was a weirdo. With his white hair, silver eyes and adult-like behavior he was always the odd one out. Some older kids even tried to bully him (not that they succeeded).

He was small for his age, which probably had to do with the really small amounts of food they were given. Just enough to keep them alive, but not enough to feel truly sated. And so he figured out, that it wasn't worth it to stay there any longer. He was finally old enough to be able to take care of himself! Yes, he wouldn't have a roof to sleep under, but he would be able to buy the same or even bigger amount of food with money he would absolutely win by his…eh…awesome poker skills. (Blame Joyd for those, he didn't shut up until Allen promised to play with him.) Plus he could finally get going and find out a way to join the Black Order without giving away his identity. God knows he would be treated like precious treasure that could shatter at any moment or a wonderful test subject for painful experiments…He didn't know which one was worse.

He waited until everyone fell asleep and silently, like a thief, escaped the building with his meager belongings consisting of old plush toy, spare T-shirt and an apple wrapped in his patchwork blanket.

Year later

Living on streets wasn't easy, but he got used to it rather quickly. Rob…eh…rightfully take money from poker players, buy food and sometimes clothes, find some chimney to sleep by. Easy enough. Problem was, he still hasn't managed to leave London, heck he didn't even dare to. With that horrible sense of direction, he couldn't even properly navigate in the parts of London he had lived in for a _year_ , forget about leaving the town completely!

But luck seemed to be on his side for once.

"There's a circus in the town!" shouted Allen excitedly, earning himself a few curious glances.

He loved circuses, he wasn't called 'God's clown' for nothing after all, he was a performer at heart and would always be. He never had a chance to truly visit a circus before, because of the war…and all, but he could now!

Allen giggled like a child he was and run towards the giant circus tent he saw in the distance, he wanted to see how humans preformed.

He had to stop himself from grimacing when he paid for the ticket, reminding himself that it was worth it. And it was. Although those performances were not so heaven defying like his, they were still a lot fun to look at. He really liked the clowns, well one of them. The first one reeked of greed and wrath, Allen didn't need to see his soul to figure that out. But the second one…for some reason he seemed familiar. Allen had no idea why he felt as though he should know that clown, but decided to visit him after the show. Maybe he could figure it out.

It didn't take much work to sneak into the back stage and follow one of tiger tamers outside behind the tent. There were a lot of small caravans all around the place and he had a little problem, he didn't know which one belonged to the familiar clown.

Allen sighed and leaned on the tent, he would just wait until the man decided to show himself. And so he sat beside the tent, unknowingly falling asleep. He was woken by feeling of something wet on his face, he groggily opened his eyes…and tried to back up from a small brown dog that was licking his face not even a second ago. The dog barked happily and tried to lick him again.

"N-no, bad dog, bad! Don't lick my face! Oh god, please?!"

But the dog evidently didn't understand and continued to assault the young boy.

"Allen? Allen, stop this at once!" cried out a familiar voice.

Both the boy and dog froze and looked to the source. Owner of the voice was a middle aged man, there were wrinkles in the corners of his mouth and eyes, indicating he smiled often. He had short brown hair, mostly hidden behind a tall top hat. His eyes were even lighter brown and twinkled weirdly. His clothing was old and evidently used a lot, it was repaired with patches in some places. It was the clown Allen was looking for.

He looked worried and maybe a little horrified as he scolded the dog, which was coincidently also named Allen.

"What did I tell you about licking people? We already got a warning from the ringmaster, if this happens again he is going to kick you to death! Oh, what do I do with you, you little rascal?"

He looked at Allen (human) and apologized: "I'm so sorry, Allen is just a puppy and doesn't know better! Could you please forgive him? Please don't tell the ringmaster!…hmm…I don't remember you. Are you new?"

Allen didn't know what answer, but the last sentence gave him an idea.

"Y-yeah, I want to join the circus, but I don't know where to go," he shifted uneasily.

The man smiled widely and outstretched his hand towards him.

"Well, I can help with that. You need to see the ringmaster first before you can join. By the way, my name is Mana. And you are…?" he let the sentence drift, waiting for him to finish it.

Allen giggled softly and said: "Allen. My name is Allen."

Mana's grin grew even wider: "Oh…so you're Allen too? That will be easy to remember! Now come on, we have to hurry or the ringmaster will go to sleep and he's always mad when someone wakes him up."

Allen took his hand and followed him through the maze of caravans. Suddenly they stopped before a caravan a little larger than others and Mana said: "Allen, stay here for a sec', I'm going to talk to the ringmaster first."

He let go of Allen's hand and knocked on the door.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, before they heard heavy footsteps from inside and the door were opened by a mean looking man.

"What do you want?!" he snapped at them, evidently not very happy about being disturbed.

Allen had to suppress a growl from escaping his mouth. How rude! Mana, instead of being angry like his small companion, only smiled apologetically while scratching his nape.

"Mister Ward, I'm sorry for bothering you, but this little one would like to join the circus. I've brought him here."

"Mr." Ward didn't look any more interested and looked at Allen with disdain, sizing him up like some overpriced goods.

"Hey runt, this isn't place for slackers and lazy children. Go away."

Allen was ready to erupt, the fact that he could see that men's corrupted soul did not help him at all. He stomped down the urge to kick the ringmaster in his family jewels and rebutted emotionlessly: "I can perform. I can walk on rope the best, but I can also juggle and am rather good with animals. Test me, I can prove it."

The ringmaster sneered before replying: "Not now runt. If you have the guts then come tomorrow. But I'm warning you, if you can't do anything, run and never come back or face my wrath for taking away my time."

After that he slammed the door in their faces and judging by how loud his footsteps were, gone of sulking in the corner.

"How rude," stated Allen, while swallowing any curse word that came to his tongue. He wasn't going to start swearing like some sailor only because he was angry.

"Oh don't worry, he was just drunk. We call him "drunken horse" for a reason."

Mana chuckled at the name and Allen, smelling the inside joke from a mile away, asked why that name. Mana blushed fiercely.

"T-that's not something for children to know. Be glad you don't have an idea."

Allen glared at him at said: "I've basically grown up at street. I think I've seen worse."

Mana still looked unwilling and so he added, as an afterthought: "You know I can just ask somebody else right? I'm sure there is at least one person in here that will tell me."

That had Mana cracking. He bent down started to whisper in Allen's ear. Said child's face suddenly went red as tomato before fading into deathly white and then taking on a sick green color.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Absolutely."

"Are you sure? Did he truly…you know."

"Yes he did."

"Oh Lord, I need brain-bleach."

 **Ok, that's the end. Allen still doesn't know what is so familiar about Mana, but he will figure it out in the next chapter, which should cover the time Allen spend with Mana right up to the accident (though I plan on letting him live in a way…) and maybe a little more after that.**

 **Plus, if anyone is interested about the "drunken horse" nickname backstory, "Allen will think about it" in the next chapter. Believe me, it's funny...and a little disturbing.**


End file.
